Diarios de Guerra
by GalateaDreams
Summary: Una guerra que parece no tener fin entre dos países bastantes diferentes: Hueco Mundo y La Sociedad de Almas. Esta ha consumido mucho más de lo perceptible ante los ojos humanos. Un recorrido por el día a día del ejercito contado desde el diario de un peculiar y estoico francotirador llamado Ulquiorra Cifer. AU.
1. Felicitaciones

No existe la guerra inevitable. Si llega, es por fallo del hombre. Andrew Bonar Law

* * *

" **Felicitaciones** **"**

— ¡Felicitaciones, Soldados! — la voz de Aizen se podía escuchar a unísono con los aplausos del público.

No lo podía creer todo había acabado desde los entrenamientos hasta la rutina. Ya somos soldados. Tenemos toda _"una guerra"_ por delante, que chiste de mal gusto. Esto suena como una celebración, pero no lo es, para nada. Simplemente somos sustitutos de los caídos. Cuatro años justos han pasado desde que empezó esta guerra. El país ha sufrido las devastaciones que traen estas: pocos trabajos y por ende pocas posibilidades de hacer algo que no sea pelear, muertes y hambre. La ciudad está en ruinas, sólo Las Noche sigue en pie. Hay un hedor a muerte entre nosotros. Esto no siempre fue así. Hueco Mundo y La Sociedad de Almas no siempre se llevaron así de mal, teníamos diferencias como todo los países las tienen, pero no al punto de llegar aquí. Somos soldados de elite peleando directamente para Lord Aizen. Soy un francotirador.

Estamos en una línea recta de frente del imponente escenario donde Aizen está sentado en su trono con su impecable traje blanco. Imponente al igual que siempre. Gin Ichimaru, el del pelo gris, que está a su izquierda. Es conocido como: el Zorro, un exsoldado. Este tiene cierto parentesco con el animal físicamente, pero este apodo no es por eso, es más por sus habilidades; sigiloso y letal. Tosen Kaname quien es un abogado ciego, pero esta discapacidad no lo limita para nada. Tiene un sentido de justicia un tanto retorcido por lo que he escuchado hablar. Él está a cargo de las ejecuciones y el papeleo sobre estas. Hay otro hombre detrás de ellos con un fusil de francotirador pegado al pecho como si tuviese miedo que alguien fuese a quitárselo. Tiene el pelo negro, al igual que yo, pero corto, piel quemada por el sol, y el ceño fruncido. Nunca antes le había visto.

— ¡Estos serán los nuevos soldados que protegerán nuestro país! — este volvió a decir con sorna.

— ¡Viva Lord Aizen! — grito un chico del público y la multitud le siguió.

El bullicio se volvió insoportable. Somos un pueblo vencido. Por actos como estos pienso que no hay más nada porque pelear. Muchas personas llevaban afiches _pro guerra y fotos de Aizen como si este fuera un dios,_ aunque en momentos como estos era lo más cercano a ello. Él daba seguridad, algo extraño en estos tiempos. Este dio un discurso breve, pero lleno de esperanzas; vacías y palabrerías baratas. Lo admiro. Al concluir la ceremonia mis ojos se volvieron al escenario el hombre del fusil ya no estaba. ¿Ha donde se había ido ese tan rápido?

La ceremonia había acabado y cuando estuve a punto de retirarme, este toco mi hombro. No estaba sorprendido.

— Hola — dijo este como si me conociera desde siempre.

— Hey.

— ¿Eres Ulquiorra Cifer?

— Si.

Este me miro como si hubiese encontrado algo. Sus ojos azules brillaban. Tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo, era casi imperceptible. Su rostro tenía bastantes arrugas para la edad que aparentaba.

— He escuchado tanto de ti y de tus habilidades. Me voy a retirar y quería ver si era verdad lo que decían de _mi sustituto_ — este toco mi mejilla en el lugar donde él tenía su cicatriz — Pareces fuerte. Te traje esto.

Rebusco en su mochila hasta que saco un libro o eso parecía. La portada y la contra portada de este eran de cuero.

— ¡Es tuyo!

Lo observaba no lograba entender para que me había dado eso. Iba a pelear no a leer.

— Es un diario, mi madre me lo regalo para que me distrajese y reflexionara las cosas —hizo una pausa— Aquí no vienes a reflexionar. Creo que eso lo sabes.

— Uhum.

Este calló. Se quedó mirando sus botas y volvió a subir su rostro.

— Todos tenemos dones, pero el mío no es perder mi tiempo escribiendo mis memorias aún no soy tan viejo — me sonrió, y sus arrugas lo hicieron con él — sé que esto te servirá, es una corazonada. No pareces mujeriego, eres un soldado extraño— empezó a reírse, aunque esta risa termino en una toz de fumador.

— Ya veo… supongo, que gracias.

— No me agradezcas… quería deshacerme de eso — No te mueras muchacho.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

 _ **Muchas bendiciones y gracias por su tiempo**_


	2. Hamlet

" **Hamlet"**

 **9 de Septiembre.**

Tenemos un mes ya en esto. Se me hace difícil cargar con un diario y escribir todos los días. Me empiezo a acostumbrar a no poder dormir. Esto a veces por los movimientos bruscos de la litera de arriba. Nunca volveré a compartir litera con Grimmjow, nunca. Y en otras ocasiones por el llanto del chico de la litera de al lado. Su nombre es Hamlet. Este es un soldado experimentado. Lo transfirieron de último minuto a nuestro pelotón. Tiene una interesante cicatriz en el brazo derecho que la cubre un tatuaje. Cubrir no sería la palabra, pero es la intención ¿no? Es un tatuaje de muy mala calidad de un dragón. Tuvimos nuestra primera misión de reconocimiento la otra semana. Hicimos una base improvisada en una escuela de música de la cual sólo quedaba la fachada. Fuera de Las Noches sólo hay ruinas y campos minados. La expresión de Hamlet cambio repentinamente al entrar en esta escuela. Me dejaron con él para cuidar el armamento. Este estaba recostado de la última columna intacta del lugar cuando una ráfaga de disparos empezó a escucharse. Este cerró los ojos y empezó a sonreír. Nunca había escuchado su voz para algo que no fuera dar órdenes.

— ¿Lo escuchas? — me pregunto Hamlet con los ojos cerrados.

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

— ¿Los disparos? — dije.

— ¡Si! — dijo con entusiasmo.

— Soy un músico — sus lágrimas siguieron saliendo — pero yo no llevo un violín, ya no. Llevo un rifle — las piezas de música sacan lágrimas, y las de nuestras armas también pero ¡Las nuestras duran más y son recordadas por siempre! — dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Este se levantó y empezó a mover los brazos como si estuviera dirigiendo una sinfonía invisible. Sus lágrimas llenaban su uniforme.

— ¡Como odio mi vida! — dijo sonriendo.

No podía parar de observarlo. Estaba intrigado por él. Al detenerse los disparos este empezó a reverenciar volteándose a todos los lados como si hubiese culminado la sinfonía final del repertorio. Creo que dude más de una vez que estuviéramos realmente solos. Tal vez si, había un público, había una orquesta al frente y yo simplemente no tenía permitido verlos. Poco me importaba. Este tomo asiento otra vez en la columna, sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo. Aún seguía observándolo, no sé qué esperaba realmente ¿Una explicación?

Abrió los ojos llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca. No aparte ni un segundo la mirada de él. Vi como tomaba aire.

— ¿Fumas?

— No — dije.

Este me miro sorprendido.

— Eres un niño, cierto.

No preste atención.

— Está bien ser un niño — este empezó a decir sin mirarme — eso significa que aún tienes toda una vida por delante, más yo, no tengo nada. No podría volver. Me he hecho tan bueno en esto — su mirada se posó en su fusil — que dudo que pueda hacer algo para beneficiar a la humanidad — dijo Hamlet.

Me levante del piso y, no lo sé, me senté a su lado y le pedí un cigarrillo. No hable. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. No teníamos nada productivo que aportar a lo que quedaba de humanidad. Ni siquiera éramos humanos.

— En la Navidad, mi madre me compro un violín, cuando mi padre vio que lo estaba intentado tocar lo quemo diciendo, que yo era un asesino al igual que él y que mis manos estaban hechas para destruir. No estuvo equivocado del todo — este finalizo.

No entendía porque me contaba eso, no supe que decirle en el momento. Creo que este se dio cuenta y por eso sonrió. Este me hecho humo en el rostro. Odio el cigarrillo, su hedor, todo. Lo había olvidado. Cuando llegase a la base me lavaría la boca con la pasta de dientes con sabor a jabón. No sé qué me daba más asco. Este puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Exploto una granada cerca de donde estábamos. Pero nadie presto atención.

— Muévete — dijo este levantándose y tirando el cigarrillo y pisándolo con su bota.

 **Continuara.**

 **Muchas bendiciones y gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Gracias a:**

 **IrisTohruSohma:** ¡hola! Muchas gracias. Un beso y un abrazo. Suerte.


End file.
